cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakout on Coruscant
"The unfortunate miscarriage of four Confederate leaders escaping Republic justice is most grave. Now that they are free, they will return to Count Dooku's servitude, and will most certainly commit more brutal and heinous acts against those who oppose the Separatist rebellion. We, as the Senate, and the Republic military, accept full responsibility for this unexpected event, and will therefore make it our utmost priority to tighten security around our capital." '' : -Chancellor Palpatine, conveying the grim news of the prison outbreak on Coruscant The '''Breakout on Coruscant '''occured in mid 20 BBY. Since the first year of the Clone Wars, notable Separatist leaders such as Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Whorm Loathsom of the Retail Caucus, were apprehended by the Republic, and remained imprisoned until the second-third year of the war. Count Dooku, realizing that the Separatist cause would crumble if these leaders did not escape, initated a covert rescue operation, enlisting the help of Dark Jedi Xeron Hylos and his acolytes. Though Xeron never participated in the breakout, Tellene Lunos, his trusted confidant, led the operation. The outcome of the operation resulted in the rescue of all four Separatist leaders, along with the minor deaths of the Coruscant Shock Troopers. Later, Jedi General Serin Waylun, was requested to help lead the investigation in the hopes of finding those responsible for commiting the breakout. The Jedi Order also took part in the investigation, and Jedi Knights, accompanied by Clone Shock Troopers, scoured the city for the four refugees and their rescuers. Prelude : ''"There is little time to waste, Xeron. Send in your best acolytes to rescue the Separatist leaders, and leave no witnesses. I will not tolerate with failure, and the consequences will be most... unforgiving. : -Count Dooku While the Republic managed to capture some of the noted Separatist leaders of the Confederacy, it made little to no difference to tip the scales of the war in the Republic's favour. Count Dooku, moreover, realized his leadership would not be enough to lead the Confederacy to victory, and so therefore created a covert operation, involving Xeron's elite acolytes, led by Tellene. Provided with forged identity chips and disguises, the elite team, codenamed, "Desecrate", sneaked itself into Coruscant, and made subtle approaches to the Republic prison block in an attempt to sabotage its many defenses. Jailbreak The seven acolytes, led by Tellene, managed to infiltrate the Republic prison by sabotaging several wires controlling the secutiry turrets, cameras, as well as the turbolifts. They then caused a blackout, making many of the prisoners panic. While the Shock Troopers were pre-occupied of dealing with them, the Desecrate team then made their way to free the Separatist prisoners. However, they were confronted by Commander Fox and his shock troopers, and a breif, but heated fight began. Although Fox and his men fought valiantly, they were unable to prevent the escape of the acolytes. The acolytes then contacted Dooku about the success of their mission. The Count, pleased, told them that a shuttle would arrive for them in the Coruscant Underworld, since the upside of Coruscant would be heavily watched, and patrolled by many clones. The Republic Takes Action : "In the late of hours of the night, the Republic prison block on Coruscant has been broken into by a band of presumably Separatist operatives. I have requested that all of the Coruscant Security Force, as well as the Jedi Order, including any Clone units on Coruscant to find these four escaped prisoners and recapture them by any means possible. These fugitives could be hiding anywhere, and so I have therefore decided to place a plantery lockdown until this issue has been resolved. All ships leaving Coruscant will remain where they are, and all ships arriving, will be asked to leave. Citizens are expected to give out their full co-operation to the Jedi Order and the Coruscant Security Force should they approach you with questions. We urge anyone to remain vigilant, and come forward with information relevant to this recent breakout." : -Chancellor Palpatine addressing the citizens of Coruscant When news of the breakout reached the ears of the Senate, they were plunged in an uproar. They then immediately called out all Clone Shock troopers to find and track down the four escaped prisoners at all costs. Furthermore, the Jedi Order was also called to help, with Jedi Knight Serin Waylun leading the investigation. Moreover, Chancellor Palpatine issued a planetery lockdown, quarantining all ships, and having the Coruscant Defense Fleet, including a small flotilla of the Independence Fleet to blockade the planet. All Clone units on Coruscant, including the 422nd Defense Corps and the 98th Defense Legion were also called out to assist with the search. Citizens found themselves being questioned if they saw anything suspicious and then were asked for their ID. The remaining Jedi on Coruscant were dispatched with a squad of Clone Troopers to search for the four Separatist leaders. (To be Expanded) Particpants Outcome *Separatist Leaders escape *Commander Fox wounded in combat Casualties Galactic Republic *Many Clone Troopers wounded or killed Confederacy of Independent Systems *One Acolyte killed Category:Events